


Going down?

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Gen, Hell's Studio Universe, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: 12 for snowflake and bendy?12. Can I be of assistance?
Series: Tumblr Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Going down?

Bendy was a lot more than the studio’s mascot and a ~~Mickey Mouse expy~~ beloved cultural icon who stayed on the silver and big screens since his debut. He was a professional who worked very hard managing the studio ever since the fateful day Joey drew had brought him to life.

It was a day after the pipes broke due to someone kicking them too hard (Thanks, Sammy, you couldn’t wait until you stopped having hooves before trying to fight the ink machine?) where Bendy was absolutely swamped with paperwork that Snowflake noticed that the older demon seemed frustrated. If the annoyed sounding sigh from behind the giant pillars of paper was anything to go by.

“Hey Bendy-”

The little demon was seemingly drown out by the massive pile of paperwork that Bendy was buried underneath. But not feeling deterred, he dragged a very tall stool from the closest broom closet into Bendy’s office and climbed up on top of it.

“Hey Bendy.”

However, it seemed like he was still drowned out by the towering white fortress of work. He frowned to himself, he knew he was a fairly quiet toon, but surely he could be seen from on top of the stool, right?

But Snowflake was also a small toon as well, even smaller than Bendy. Maybe he really couldn’t see him? Those towers did stack up pretty big after all.

He climbed back down and went to find a ladder.

“Hey Bendy?”

Still no luck, how much paperwork was one demon doing?

After a couple of minutes, the little imp had managed to stack three stools, a chair, two ladders, at least forty cans of bacon soup, and a step ladder. The little demon took a break to admire his handiwork before climbing up the massive tower of junk.

He felt nervous as he felt the pile quiver the first time, but as it was short-lived, he chalked it up to his own nervousness of climbing. The second time the tower shook, Snowflake was a little more worried but he was already three-quarters of the way up! He couldn’t just back down now!

But the third time it shook, the little demon was too scared to take any chances, as the tower threatened to fall he loudly called out from the top of his lungs.

“BENDY! HEEEEEELLLLLP!”

The busy demon looked up to find, to his horror, the child toon was falling from a tall precarious tower that was quickly collapsing on itself. With reflexes like lightning, Bendy caught and put down every bit of falling chaos that came his way, and finished up by grappling Snowflake the second the little demon fell close enough for the bigger one to catch him.

“That...” Bendy huffed as he swiped away his nervous sweat. “...Was close.”

“Y-yeah...”

“So...” Bendy set the little demon back on the ground. “Now that you have my attention, what didya want, kid?”

“I was just going to ask you if I can be of assistance.”

“Sure! You can start by putting these things back where they belong and _never_ trying to climb stuff like that ever again.”


End file.
